Many different types of snowplows are known to the art. Most such snowplows that are intended for common use with passenger vehicles tend to be heavy and cumbersome and difficult for the average person to couple and de-couple alone. Because of their size and bulk, they are not generally stored in the common residential garage but are usually stored outdoors in the weather where they take up considerable space, get in the way, and detract from the appearance of a residential neighborhood and deteriorate from unnecessary exposure to the weather.
Most such snowplows are operated by means of specially designed vehicle engine or electric powered hydraulic systems which are also heavy, add to the difficulty of initial fit-up of the vehicle mounting frame to the vehicle, and add significantly to the expense of such plows. Such plows of necessity usually have a single piece straight mold board structurally strong and heavy enough to withstand the pushing and pulling of the hydraulic pistons while pivoting about the mid-point where the mold board is connected to the plow frame.
Some plow mold boards are hinged in the center in order to provide various useful plowing configurations. These also are of necessity of heavy and complex construction that does not lend itself to easy and quick assembly and dis-assembly and storage. Because such hinged mold boards are usually hinged at (in the plane of) the mold boards themselves, the normal concave curve of the mold boards must be altered adding significantly to the weight, cost of construction and reducing mold board operational efficiency.
Finally, almost all such pious must either be designed specifically for a particular make or model of vehicle or they must be custom-mounted, again at significant expense, by a shop with welding and metal-fabricating capabilities.
The development of a snowplow which overcomes all of the above difficulties of the prior art but retains the strength and versatility necessary to light truck or car snow plowing would be a significant advancement of the art.